


I Hate the Marine

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Series: Tumblr made me do it [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Meeting the Parents, POV First Person, Pre-Series, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, one day author will make a thought out plot for one of these
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: Samuel Campbell is not a fan of his new son-in-law





	I Hate the Marine

I don’t like him.  
I will tolerate him – though mostly because I’m getting too old to sleep on the couch (and shouldn’t _I_ , as the man in the house, be spared the indignity of being thrown out of my own bedroom? Maybe I’ll keep that thought to myself.)

If she keeps talking about him I’m going to have to forbid her to see him. After all, he’s nothing but a trigger happy whelp, with a girl in every port… Hmm, no, that’s the navy. I think.

He’s at the door now, prim and proper (he looks like a girl. Aren’t they supposed to shave off their hair?). His hand shake leaves something to be desired, all over cooked noodle, no character.

My wife’s smiling. Why is she smiling at the inferior punk, why is he even allowed at our table, eating our food, behaving like a wild animal in rut every time he looks at my daughter? If he thinks I will tolerate this kind of behavior in my own home he’s wrong.  
They’re preoccupied, I can still sneak off and get my gun; put the fear of God into the runt.

~

It’s been years since my little girl smiled like that. All sunshine and stars in her eyes, and all because of that Winchester boy.  
So yeah, I hate the marine, but I might like him a little.

**Author's Note:**

> It's [that time](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/166085582770/mayalaen-forbidden-titles-spncoldesthits) again
> 
> ~~Yeah, I forgot the collection was a thing. Oops~~


End file.
